


Old Scars

by kiwilicious



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwilicious/pseuds/kiwilicious
Summary: Taako tries to cope with old trauma.





	Old Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short I wrote to cope with some old feelings

Taako was laying on the couch, quietly reading and waiting for Kravitz to get home. The living room was dimly lit, and it was getting late. Kravitz had said that he might be home late, and after a while, Taako realized that he couldn't stay awake anymore. He stood up and started getting ready for bed, changing into pajamas and going to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He stared into the mirror and sighed, his mind wandering back to Wonderland. The twins said they would take his beauty, and he thought he could handle it. He would still find himself attractive and he would feel the same. He thought about this and shivered as he dropped the glamour covering his face. Lydia and Edward didn't change his face like he expected. It was still his same face, still the face he shared with his sister, but now all the battle damage and weariness that had been healed by Merle time and time again was permanently on his face. He stared distantly at his face, covered in scars and bruises. His eyes had dark shadows under them that made him look so lifeless. He had teeth that were cracked and chipped, burns on his cheeks, a broken and crooked nose. Even some damage from his time on the Starblaster still showed, even though his body had been reformed. They were constant reminders of his most painful experiences. 

Taako was about to put the glamour back up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Startled, he spun around to see Kravitz, who was staring bewildered at Taako's raw, damaged face. Taako instinctively put his hands up to cover his face, and tears began running down his face. He slid down the bathroom wall and buried his face in his knees. After a moment Taako was pulled into Kravitz's arms and pulled into an unusually warm embrace. Taako melted into his arms and sobbed. Kravitz pulled back a little bit to study all the new details on Taako's face and then started gently kissing every scar and burn before landing a kiss right on his lips. After a bit, Taako pulled away and smiled for a moment. He looked like he wanted to say something but he just couldn't get it out.

"You don't have to say anything," Kravitz said in a low, warm voice. "I'm here for you." Taako nodded and laid his head on Kravitz's chest. He silently wept in the arms of his love, and after a while, he couldn't cry anymore. Kravitz picked him up and carried him to bed. They settled into bed and Kravitz wrapped his arms around Taako and pulled him close as they drifted into sleep together.


End file.
